Linnea Eriksen week 8
Week 8 - The suitcase nuke - GM: John. (+Xander, Jordan) Week 9 - The #freakycolumn - GM: Claire (+ Elliot, Alec, Mattie, Jack) Hello my name is Linnea this is what happened in the last 2 months. I had a vision of everyone burning up and auntie Karen told the grand coven who are nice mostly. They said the rules said I have to go render aid becuse i had a vision. So I went to Baltimore in New England. There was a necromancer who worked for YOU KNOW WHO and we fought him and there was a polar bear who was also a bunny who was a man called Jordan who drank a lot of The Devils Liquor. The necromancer said he was called KOBURN and he used to work for YOU KNOW WHO (voldemort) but this was a lie because he actually still worked for voldemort as we found out later. I got a horsie ride with a valkyrie. Also I rode a wolfy. It was even better than the time we went to the zoo once when I was four because that time we had to go home early because all the lions mysteriously escaped. Then we looked in a ship and found lots of nike tracksuits and also that the valkyries were lying too and actually made of bones. I did not like that and I cried for a bit. Then we went to see the ship that was arriving. We fought a lot of stone mans and I made one fall in the water ha ha. On the ship we found a bomb for suitcases. It was nuclear and not magic but YOU KNOW WHO wanted it anyway. He came out of the shadows and looked like a wolf (not like in the movies) and you cant say his name or he finds you (like in the books). Also there were wild hunter men and a huge snake and Loki. We escaped and Sgt Xander is taking the nuclear material somewhere safe. Loki liked me and I went with him to get lessons. About a month later I wanted to go to the museam so Loki put me back in Dallas. Also I had to go there because I had a vision again and those are The Rules. There was a magic column that tells you how you might die and the police were guarding it because they were mind controlled by a man. I found him using my brain and he was in Fletcher Industries but it hurt. The others went and investigated the building and started a fire. Agent Phelps is not a good baby sitter but I feel sorry for him because he got in trouble. We got pizza. Then we went back to the column and interrupted Gary Fletchers ritual and stopped him ascending to godhood by draining the power in the column. Also then we found out all the mirrors went black. Elliot took me home to Auntie Karen and she had a fit becos I could have died or worse. She is on the phone yelling at the other coven members. Elliot is very nice. Signed Linnea Eriksen from Tromso age 8 PS Elliot helped me write this but I did most of it by myself.